


and all you can do is watch

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Medication, No Plot/Plotless, Seizures, Shaky Hands, Side Effects, Whumptober, magical side effects, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Noctis learns the hard way that over-the-counter medications affect him a lot differently than Citadel-approved meds used to.Whumptober Day 1: Shaky Hands





	and all you can do is watch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is other than just me hurting Noctis lol, enjoy.

Noctis didn’t want to worry them. It was probably nothing, he thought. It was just a small side effect from the medication. It would pass in no time.

Back at the Citadel, Noctis never had to worry about what medications were available to him. Being the prince meant he not only got the best care, but that he got the best possible medications as well. Specifically ones that didn’t mess with his magic.

He’d never taken ‘over the counter’ medicines before, as they call them, but it would all end up okay. 

Except his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. And the dizziness plagued him throughout the day. And the never ending nausea just wouldn’t leave him alone.

Maybe he should ask for help…

* * *

“Does Noct seem a little… off? To you two?” Prompto asked while fiddling with his camera. Noct had just stumbled away to use the bathroom, acting nothing like a healthy prince should.

Ignis and Gladio set down their equipment and glanced at each other. The two of them had years of experience with Noctis hiding his illnesses from them, and if Prompto had also noticed something bad enough to warrant asking about, then it was serious.

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ll confront him about it once he comes back.” The two other men nodded or grunted their agreement and continued unpacking onto the haven.

Ignis started preparing lunch and Noct wasn’t back yet.

Prompto got to his feet and jogged to where they had last seen Noct go. He had just gone to use the restroom, he couldn’t have gone far. Prompto resisted the urge to summon his gun and looked around the trees. After a few minutes of walking deeper into the trees, Prompto spotted the prince sitting up against on tree, face scrunched in either pain or concentration. Prompto dearly hoped it was the latter. 

“Hey, buddy?” He called out. He saw Noctis flinch but he didn’t make any move to get up. Prompto quickly reached his side and knelt down. “What’s wrong?”

Noctis hated hearing his friend’s voice sound that serious, but he realized he only had himself to blame with all the times he’d heard it.

Noctis held up his hands, and that was when Prompto noticed how tight Noct was clenching his body, as if trying to hold the shaking in. Every part of his body was trembling. 

Prompto wanted to panic but quickly realized he couldn’t do that when he was the only one there to help Noct. He murmured to Noct to hold on and grabbed his phone, intending to call for help. His phone stared bright at him, the no bars logo flashing at him like it was funny.

The blonde silently cursed to himself before an idea popped into his head. He stood up and looked up into the sky, looking for an open area with no trees.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked, voice shaky.

Prompto looked at his sickly friend and summoned his gun. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” He said, before aiming to the sky and shooting his flare. The trees around them kept some of the light within the forest, blinding them, but the blonde was hopeful enough had gotten through to the haven.

Within two minutes, he heard Ignis and Gladio rustling through the bushes to get to them. “Prompto?” “Noct! Where are you?”

“Over here!” Prompto shouted from where he was sitting with Noctis. The prince’s hands were held within his own, a feeble attempt at getting them to stop shaking.

“Noct!” Ignis said as they got into view. Noctis was sitting up against the tree, eyes closed and head bowed. He skidded to a stop in front of them and looked over his prince. Gladio stood guard behind him as he gently gripped Noct’s shoulder. “What hurts?”

Noctis shook his head once before stopping and ripping his hand from Prom’s grasp to cover his mouth. He turned pale before throwing up to the side, thankfully missing all three members of his retinue. Gladio summoned a water from the armiger and handed it to Ignis. The advisor grabbed the bottle from the shield while feeling for a fever. 

“I don’t feel a fever… Noctis, you have to tell us what is wrong.”

“It’s the meds I took, something’s wrong.” He practically whispered as he felt around the air for the water he felt be summoned. Everything magic related felt incredibly sensitive. Noctis could swear he felt the flare go off in his head.

“Why haven’t you opened your eyes?” Gladio asked as Ignis handed him the bottle.

He took a small sip and answered, “Keeps me from getting so sick and dizzy.”

Ignis sighed but took the water back and motioned to Gladio. He didn’t feel the fever from before anymore, so at the very least the medication had done what it was supposed to. The older man helped Noctis stand up without opening his eyes, and the four of them started their slow trek back to the haven.

Once Gladio put him down, Noctis immediately made a beeline for the tent and laid down, saying to wake him up the next day. Gladio and Prompto chuckled at his antics, but Ignis still worried. He placed the water bottle within reaching distance for the man and went about cleaning the ruined lunch.

At dinner time, they didn’t bother waking him up. They’d seen him wake up a few times to take small sips of water, but he still seemed sickly. He wouldn’t be able to keep anything down quite yet.

As the sun started to set and Noctis still slept on, the three of them decided to call it a night. Ignis went to check on Noctis while the others finished getting ready.

Noctis moaned in his sleep, but Ignis couldn’t tell if it was from pain or a nightmare. Either way, Ignis didn’t want to let him suffer through it alone. He placed his hand on the man and gently shook him.

Without warning, Noctis sat up straight and started to breathe fast and heavy, right on the verge of hyperventilating. “Noct-” Ignis said before he felt his breath catch. Noctis’ eyes had opened in his attempt to get enough air. His eyes were bright pink, brighter than when summoning and lit up the tent with its ethereal glow.

Ignis had never seen anything like it. It almost felt alive; the pink aura settling on his shoulders, calming him. He was so caught up in how beautiful the light was he almost missed Noct passing out again. Ignis cursed himself as he grabbed the younger man before he could fall back and hit his head. Why did Noct’s magic feel so calming to him, when it was causing so much pain to its user?

Later, Ignis would realize the Crystal’s magic could be very protective. Ignis would feel that protectiveness in Altissia.

Ignis gently laid his charge down onto the sleeping bag and quietly sat for a moment. The others weren’t back yet and it was up to him to figure it out.

He lifted the prince’s eyelid up carefully, noting that the unnatural glow had dimmed a bit but was still clearly there. He scanned the rest of his prince and realized with a jolt that even in sleep, Noct’s hands were still shaking.

_‘That can’t bode well’_ was all Ignis thought, before Noctis started to seize.

Noctis gasped as he shook and seized around the tent, kicking bags and clothes that were in his way. Ignis quickly shouted for Gladio and Prompto as he moved the items around him, trying his best to make sure nothing else would hurt him. He carefully tried to tilt Noct’s head and open his airway better. The last thing he needed was to choke on his own vomit. Prompto and Gladio rushed in, standing still in shock for a moment before regaining control. Gladio sat next to Ignis, clearly waiting for instructions on how to help. Prompto summoned his phone and the Regalia’s keys and put them in his pocket. He was ready to call for help or get the car moving at a moment’s notice.

Finally, the seizure stopped. The two older men got to work on moving Noct into the recovery position. They tilted his head and positioned his legs and arms correctly. Ignis was grateful it lasted less than five minutes, but he didn’t know how to prevent another. Not when he had no idea what exactly was causing it in the first place.

Ignis knew how to prepare for a lot of things, including worse possible scenarios like paralysis or limb loss. He prepared for things that were related to Noct’s past, mostly out of fear and a feeling of responsibility. He hadn’t known he would have to apply that knowledge in the middle of nowhere without Citadel assistance. Or that all that knowledge wouldn’t help him at all.

The air in the tent felt tense.

But eventually, Noct’s breathing evened out. His hands stopped shaking and just twitched occasionally instead.

All three stayed in their positions, afraid to move and cause another reaction, for almost an hour.

Prompto was the first one to break their silence. “What do we do? If the meds caused this like he said, we can’t do anything, right?” He said, sounding like he wanted to hear a different answer. Like he wanted something to do to help. Something other than hoping and waiting.

Ignis could not give him another answer.

After a night full of seizure watch shifts, the sun came up.

Ignis woke with the sun like always. He quietly waved to Prompto and moved to check on Noctis. His shaking had calmed completely, and since he had not been woken up he could assume there was not another seizure event. There was one last thing to check.

Prompto made a noise in the back of his throat with curiosity but let him work. Ignis kneeled over his prince and gently lifted his eyelid-

The prince swatted him away with a wave of his hand, startling him and causing him to release his eye, but it was enough for Ignis.

No unearthly glow had appeared from the sliver of eye that faced him.

He would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed ending is rushed lmao
> 
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
